The Bloody Jungle
by Iresol
Summary: During a secret mission problems begin to mount for Hoot, a BHD fic.
1. Default Chapter

(Authors note, ok, so I just started college! Those bastards want my time, how dare they. I'm not sure when I'll update my Widos torment, the muses stopped on that. I will try and update this whenever I can, hopefully once a week. I am still in the search for gold bars or the offshore bank accounts for my families lost wealth. It's not looking very good. So unless I suddenly become rich, the updates won't be as quick as during my break. Bastards. Anywho, enjoy this, please.)

Somewhere in South America............

The Delta's lay crammed in a tent.

Sweating, swearing, and going over the days events. Three days before, two docters and two nurses were kidnapped and killed by drug cartels. A month ago a select few rangers were sent to try and weed out the drug runners, hunt down their leaders and try to make a dent in the drug running.

For a month they had made a impact, seized almost two tons of drugs, killed many influencial leaders. Until four american hospital workers were seized.

With the great impact they had made the goverment decided to continue on with the secret mission. Four carefully selected few were choosen from the military hospitals.

Sanderson could hear the screams from the tent.

McKnight screaming at the ranking officer. Sanderson heard enough and ran back to the tent of Deltas. All that came, still remained in the tent...Sanderson made his way to the back where Hoot lay. Asleep.

Filthy from his trek through the jungle, the humid night left a sweat upon his skin. From many nights in the south he'd learned to sleep through such weather. When Sanderson put his foot on the cots corner, Hoot opened both eyes, but said nothing.

"They military's sent four new ones."

Hoot merely raised a eyebrow.

"You may get to see her sooner then you thought."

For a moment Hoot stared at Sanderson, waiting for a smile, a wink, or even a _up yours. _

Nothing.

Hoot sat up and stormed from the tent. Sanderson helpfully added, "Just follow McKnight's screams!


	2. Walker

"Your a fucking loon! Since when are women sent into hostile lands! Your fucking nuts, she is a women! Women stay on hospital bases! In Germany, Italy, and sometimes Japan. You tell that pilot to turn the fucking brid around!"

Walker listened to the screaming Colonel, and tried to determine if it were the humid weather, or perhaps the fact his daughter had been chosen.

"Danny, calm down. She has been trained in Emergency Medicine, she has been trained in Jerusalem, America, Germany. She can scoup and run, she has sevrved in the most busy military hospital, she has served in Jerusalem where she not only scouped but scouped under heavy fire. Her training in firearms, Emergency Medicine, and her expierence has been proven many times. She is coming."

The Colonel looked ready to explode.

He had to remain on good terms with Danny, Danny knew many people who'd be good for him to know.

Walker looked around the small command center situated in a camoflauged cloth tent.

"Jerusalem is a city, _We're in the fucking jungle_. She'll be the only woman here among almost a hundred men. In the center of a drug trade war zone."

Walker stood, about Danny's age, a native of New York, father of four girls. He more then understood what Danny felt. But she was already on the bird. "Danny...I know how you feel."

"And yet your daughter, a marine, has been stationed in America. For most her service."

Walker narrowed his eyes at Danny, "How did Randy, that Surgeon your daughter dated, end up for three years in Nepal? Do we even have a base there?"

Danny returned the icy glare.

"Rumor has it your daughter is involved with a Delta? She'll be fine. She's served through half our bases on hospitals and is in the program."

Danny was speachless.

Behind him the tent flap opened, one of the Delta's stormed in with only pants on. He looked to Danny, who nodded.

Hoot then turned to Walker, "She cannot come." Walker found it amusing how high his accent became when he was angry.

Walker was younger then Danny, but higher ranked. "Why not?"

Hoot looked to Danny, "Who else?"

"Dante Ahmed. Wandle Hypes. And Randy Fowler."

Hoot ran his fingers through his hair, "The Queer, the Redneck and Mr. Fowler."

Danny confirmed it, "Two women, the redneck and the asshole."

At his words, Walker almost regretted the four people he chose. But they were the most qualified, had the most expierence, and were all part of the militaries program.

"When do they land?"

Walker looked to Danny, "An hour. Up in the feilds, I sent Leon's men."

Danny took a breath, then looked to Hoot, who simply nodded and left.


	3. Night Bird

Diana watched out the chopper door as they flew in at night.

Dressed in camo's, a gun and ammo were part of the welcome kit they each recieved. The pack on their laps. Wind from the chopper blew everything about, luckily they were strapped in.

With Wandle asleep on her right shoulder, Dante clung to her left arm. The young black man about her age, never did he like to fly.

Diana leaned her body agains't Wandle, a fifty something sounthern man with a peverted mind. Then lay her head to Dante's, "Calm down. You've flown into hot zones before."

Dante's finges were wrapped tightly around her thigh in fear, Diana lay her hands upon his.

"Girl, I know that. I just don't like the wind beneath my wings, God bless Bette Midler."

Diana grinned, "Have you ever been to Brazil?"

"I've been to Mexico."

"Cancun," Diana corrected.

"It's the same thing. God I hope they have a Starbucks."

Diana kissed the top of his cornrowed head.

Three days ago both had been in Germany, Virginia, Georgia, now South America. She didn't even know where. She had left a answer on Hoot's machine and prayed he'd get around to checking it when he returned.

"We're in the middle of the bloody jungle. You've seen Anaconda? Haven't you?"

Dante looked up at her in horror. "You told me that movie was fiction!"

Wandle spoke, not so asleep, "We don ate big un's at home. I teach you both to eat tha snakes. Lil bastards."

Dante looked over at Wandle, who didn't even open his eyes, "What the hell did he just say? How the hell can he be a docter?"

Diana watched as the chopper slowly went down, "We'll land soon."


	4. Swamp

The Chopper merely hovered off the ground.

Diana was first out, glock in hand, she lept what appeared to be three feet down into soft earth.

Safety off.

Her eyes scanned the dark jungle for movement. Behind her Wandle jumped next, followed by Dante, and Randy. Pack on her back Wandle came to her side, "Were we supposed to be met? I ain't trekken through no Goddamn jungle."

Diana smiled.

The cool gun felt wonderful in her hand.

"We were supposed to be met." She told him, her eyes watched as three crates were dropped from the bird. Then it took off.

"Shit," Dante complained.

All four looked around the dark feild, Wandle took out a glow stick and cracked it. A soft glow eminated from his hands.

Diana's green eyes scanned the crowd, glad she wore combat boots.

"Shit, we're standing in a fucking swamp."

She smiled at Dante's complaint.

Randy came up beside her and looked around, "Did the Chopper set us down in the wrong feild?" Fear was evident in his voice, the pitch rose slowly, it made Diana smile. "I don't think so."

Behind them both Dante clung to Wandle while he pulled a foot from the swamp. "Damn! These were new."

"Did you hear that," Wandle asked.

Dante, Diana and Randy looked to Wandle. Who smiled in the darkness, "Anaconda."

"Wandle!" Diana scolded.

"I ain't don nuthin."

Diana rolled her eyes, Randy spat "Hold the stick up."

Wandle no sooner held the stick up did a shot fire the night. A scream came from Dante at the noise. Another followed, Diana and Wandle both hunkered down, he swore, she held her gun closer.

"Oh My God, I think someone's shooting at us."

Diana grabbed his shirt and pulled him down while Wandle buried the glowstick.

With a smile he added to Randy, "Well here's the welcome wagon."


	5. Spotlight

Gunshots filled the night.

Hoot, Sanderson and the Delta's watched the chopper land. Watched the four hop out of the bird. And the glow stick held up, and then when it was shot from his hand.

"Shit, someone's shootin. Who the fuck is shootin?" Hissed one of the Delta's.

Sanderson put a hand on Hoot's arm, "You take your men and find the shooters. We'll get them out of the feild."

Hoot nodded, no sooner had he nodded did a spotlight fill the night.

It centered on the four medics.

Bright as day, it blinded a few of the Delta's even. The rest all pulled their own weapons to shoot it out. But they weren't quick enough, Diana raised her gun and fired a single shot, the light was gone.

"Atta girl," Hoot whispered.

He rose and made a motion, his Delta's followed him, their night goggles turned on. Hoot turned on the heat sensor and took his men into the jungle. Sanderson turned his gogglers on and lead his men into the feild.

Diana held her gun close, Dante covered his ears, the sound deafening from her gun. Wandle pulled his own and pulled Randy to the swamp. "Did you see anyone?"

"No. Just the light," Diana whispered.

Spanish swearing could be heard through the night.

"We have to get out of this swamp. Into the woods, we're sitting ducks here." Randy hissed.


	6. Jungle

Sanderson lead his men through the feild behind the four medics.

A few of his men grabbed the crates.

The older man in lead, Diana in rear, she held her gun at her side as he did to.

With two steps he was behind Diana, he caught her her arm. A second later he looked down the barrel of her gun. Sanderson knew she'd shoot him, "Diana. It's me."

He could see the shock on her face, "Sanderson?"

"Sshhhhh." He hissed he motioned for his men to take the lead. Sanderson looked around the feild, the sounds of men in the jungle drew his attention. Diana looked too, "Hoot?"

"He's over there, come on."

Diana nodded and held onto his kevlar vest.

With one last look she followed Sanderson, who lead her behind his men into the jungle.

It was the first jungle she had ever been in. She looked over her shoulder again, unsure of where she was. But she trusted Sanderson. Blindly she followed him through the jungle until he stopped.

A whistle filled the jungle.

Diana clutched her gun, Sanderson could see the ten Delta's in the jungle. The shapes were blury in the distance, but his goggles let him see everything.

"What," Diana whispered.

"Hoot," Sanderson whispered.


	7. Lambross

(Authors note, sorry about the first six, indeed I was half awake and it was the middle of the night. I'll do better I promise. Thankyou for pointing that out! Just hang with me while I get used to college life. The updates will come on the weekends or when I get free time.)

More gunshots filled the humid night.

Diana found herself pinned to the jungle floor. While Sanderson was a lanky man he was heavy with full gear on. But she found if she took small breaths she could breath.

A few feet infront of her Dante lay curled in a ball, beside him Wandle would lift his head and scan the brush for movement. His _modified_ gun ready to be fired. Until the Delta beside him would shove him back into the Earth. Diana really didn't care if Randy caught a bullet or not.

As suddenly as the firing began, it stopped.

Diana looked to Sanderson, who whispered, "Stay down."

She nodded and didn't move. She watched him and five Delta's slowly rise and crawl into the woods. Dante opened his eyes and hissed, "This is what we get for being qualified!"

Diana held a finger to her lips, the Delta beside Wandle had gone into the forest so he crawled to her side, "Ya Aight?"

Diana nodded, she'd spent enough time with him and Hoot to understand southern slang. "I'm perfect."

Wandle gave her a thumbs up.

The silence of the jungle was eerie. She'd been to many hot zones, none like this though. Wandle put his gun away and pulled out a larger one. Diana lifted both her eyebrows, then remembered he couldn't see her. "What's that?"

Wandle grinned, "They tol us ta come prepared."

"For war?"

"Naw woman, for them snakes."

Dante lifted his head, "There are no giant fucking snakes here!"

"Ssshhhhh!" She hissed, the only woman in the group. Diana watched as a Delta crawled over, his voice filled her with relief, "Hey babe."

"Lambross?"

"The one and only.....you got any other guns?"

"No. I have ammo."

"Perfect, put this on the top of your gun. Then take your pants off."

"Your sick," she spat but took the tool he gave her. A laser. Without light she put it on the top of her gun, glad she'd taken those extra courses in shooting, marksmanship, and a unnamed all day course held in a abandoned army warehouse.

"I know, it's one of my finer qualities."

Once the laser was on she asked, "You want me to turn it on?"

"Not yet......Hey Hypes, what're you packin?"

"What ain't I packin?"

Lambross smirked, "My kinda man, you got something with a laser on it?"

Wandle replied with, "Everythin short'o a shotgun."

While he held a hand on Diana's back Lambross watched the jungle for a laser.

None yet.

"How's work," he asked Diana.

"Fine, I delivered a baby on saturday."

"That's wonderful."

Diana made a face, then itched her leg as something bit it, "It's disgusting. Miracle of life my ass."

Dante lifted his head at the sound of wildlife in the jungle.

"It's them anacondas," Wandle teased.

"_Boys_," Diana warned, it was that reason alone why she sat between the two on them for the entire trip.

Labross switched his goggles on and sat on his knees.

Three armed men not twenty feet away. Drug runners. He motioned to the closest Delta and they fired three shots. The three men fell in the jungle, the sounds of movement came from farther away.

Dante curled up in a ball and covered his ears. Diana had seen Lambross move and had covered hers ahead of time. Lambross scanned the jungle around and spotted a small group of men ahead. A few to their right, and someone was behind them. He silently counted to ten, and prayed Hoot or Sanderson would be back before he hit ten and the shooting began.


	8. Lunacy

Hoot could hear the gunfire as he and his men drew closer. He'd grown up in the south and could manuver the forest. It was the same thing as the jungle. Somewhat.

When a shrill scream filled the night his heart pounded in his ears.

It was too shrill to be Diana, but the gunshots were heavy.

They ran through the maze of trees and brush, coming closer and closer to the gunfire. The longer it went on the more attention it'd draw. The runners could get more men in that time.

One of his Delta's let out a whistle, Hoot looked and saw a parked truck. He could see blurs ahead of the firefight. He could spot the few Delta's, the runners ,and the four medics.

In the Sign Language the Delta's used he told two men to destroy the truck. At that point Hoot didn't care how, he took off into the jungle. Not bothering to duck behind a tree and return fire. Hoot ran within ten feet of three of the runners, and simply fired three shots.

Diana was hunkered down behind a tree. She and two runners returned fire within a good ten feet of another. Neither wore goggles, both were blind. Dante was hunkered down behind another tree and fired when he was sure he wasn't getting shot at.

One bullet brushed her ear and Diana decided she'd had enough. With a silent prayer she pulled her flashlight out and bellycrawled across the jungle floor.

Through a puddle of something wet, she didn't stop to investigate.

When she could hear the man's movement she wound her arms together, so the flashlight was above the gun. In a moment of lunacy she turned the light on, to see both men.

The two men were surprised for a moment to see a woman, she'd fired two shots before they could regain their wits.

Then she turned the light out.

Sat up as a gunshot flew over her head! Diana ducked and heard a man fall at her feet. "Shit," she hissed.

And then Hoot pulled her to her feet, "I'll kill ya myself, darlin."

His heart still hammered from seconds earlier. He'd seen the two men firing at her, seen her crawl across the jungle floor and then turn the light on. He'd had his gun ready and then she fired. Then he saw the man drop from his hiding place in a tree.

"It's about damn time you showed up," she hissed back.

Hoot scanned the jungle and spotted the medic behind the tree. Either the asshole or queer according to Danny. He'd spotted the redneck having a grand ole time beside Lambross twenty feet to the left. "How many are in the clip?"

"Four or five, I lost count."

Hoot hunkered down behind a tree and pulled Diana to her knees behind him, he motioned to Sanderson who was further ahead in the woods. On his way. "How many clips can you reach?"

"Six."

Hoot looked into her face with his goggles on. She was serious. "Damn, you ready for war?"

"No, but Wandle is."

For a moment Hoot considered kissing her, then decided against it when he realized the shooting had stopped. But this time he wouldn't be the first to move.


	9. Monkey Hunter

(Authors note, for all you animal lovers out there, I'm sorry if your offended I myself and a animal lover and am going to college to become a animal caretaker of some kind. But this is taken from a true event, which my family and I and certain friends found hysterical, a hunting trip where a raccoon got inside the tent. Be open minded before you scream at me.)

Diana woke to gunfire.

Not enemy gunfire, but friendly fire, in her tent.

Infact the entire hidden army camp woke to gunfire.

They'd gotten in late and fell in their own cots. A game of musical cots followed, since Diana had a tarp between her and the boys, for privacy. Then Dante declared his feminimity and wanted to be on her side. And then Wandle refused to be the only one sleeping beside Randy.

Needless to say Randy got Diana's side of the tent.

The gunfire that woke her came from Wandle's cot. On her otherside Dante screamed and rolled from the cot till he was under it, curled into a ball. Diana covered her ears and reached for her own gun under her pillow.

Randy's screams could be heard from the other end of the tent, behind the curtain.

When it stopped she opened her eyes.

Wandle smiled like a child, "I got me one!"

In shock she looked across the small tent to see a dead monkey on the floor. Then she looked to Wandle and began to scream, "**_What the hell is your problem? Why didn't you chase it out and kill it oustside! How hard would it be to get out of you cot and shoot it! Good God Wandle! Now there's monkey blood on our shit, you don't know what that thing has_**!"

Wandle looked over from his cot, "It's just on Randy's shit"

Diana looked and almost shrugged, but then remembered he shot a monkey from his cot and woke the camp up. "**_That's it! Give me your guns! I want all of your guns on the tent floor now! We are here to be sure the men are safe and taken care of, and to save them when they're injured. NOT KILL MONKEYS FROM OUR BEDSIDE_**!"

Dante peeked up and Wandle added, "Randy! Your a surgeon, wanna preform mergency surgery out here?"

Diana glared, "That's not funny!"

"Di......can you move my bag, I don't want monkey blood on it."

The three of them looked to the sheet, Wandle flipped the laser on and aimed at Randy, who screamed, "**_WANDLE TURN THAT OFF_**!"

"Why," Dante asked, still under his cot.

Diana took the gun from Wandle, put the safety on, then turned the laser off, only then did she give it back. The smell of urine filled the tent.

Wandle made a disgusted face, "**_Randy! Damn! Ain't never smellt that for, and I worked in da E.R's. Shit man_**!"

Diana rubbed her eyes, then looked up at the tent flap opened.

Walker, her father and a few Delta's even a couple men she didn't know came in, but they weren't Army that she knew.

"What fuck were you shooting at Hypes!" Walker yelled.

McKnight went to Diana and hugged her, for the first time in almost a year. Diana returned the hug and kissed his cheek, "Good morning daddy."

"Monkey, Sir. Ya' want me ta cook you up sum good ole biscuits and monkey?" Wandle asked, which drew smiles from everyone but Walker and McKnight.

Hoot looked to Diana and Danny before Sanderson pulled him from the tent. He put a arm around Hoot's neck and whispered, "Don't let this be a problem, Hoot. He's a asshole to boot. But he's clawing his way up."

Walker glared at Wandle, "First of all the safety had **_best_** be on!"

Wandle nodded and pointed it out, as Dante climbed back onto his cot and tried to breath. Silently he was grateful for Diana, she was one of the few who truely understood and put up with him.

"_We aren't here._ So if you fire your weapon in this camp, at anyone not holding a kilo of white shit, your ass will be mine." Walker snarled.

Wandle began to mention that the monkey had a kilo on him, but Diana spoke up, "Yes, Sir."


	10. Dinner

Diana spent the day around the base that wasn't really there.

Glad she'd been paired with Wandle for the day, even though Dante had likely suffered under the dictatorship of Randy. When evening came she decided to take a shower instead of eat.

"Grab me something," she told Dante as she made her way to the showers.

Which were no more then a sheet that divided a tent in half. Two shower heads hung above and were connected by a hose.

Diana looked around the tent and saw it was empty.

Everyone was at the mess hall tent.

She held her bath bag in one hand and turned to tie the tent flap closed. A hand pushed through and stopped her. Diana stepped back at the sight of it. She didn't bother to pull the gun from her bag, she knew who the watch belonged to.

Hoot stepped inside and quickly knotted the tent flap closed, with a quick look along the bottom of the tent floor for feet.

"We're alone," Diana assured him, a smile playing on her lips.

For a moment he was almost annoyed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. The clothes and towel fell from her hands and onto the dirt floor. Her fingers found their way through his damp hair and only pulled him closer.

For that brief moment, Hoot forgot he was still mad at her from the previous night. He forgot he was mad that she was here, in one of the more dangerous places in the world. Even mad at Danny for letting her come. He began to peel off the layers of clothing. Damp from the humid jungle and sweat.

"Your mad," Diana spoke against his lips.

Hoot nodded as he pulled the green shirt she wore over her head. "I'll get over it," he declared, the sight of the bra made him forget the anger.

Diana reached behind and unhooked the back, "If you would check your phone you would've heard my message."

A comment was on the tip of his tongue, then gone when she handed him her bra.

Fully aware of the change in his moods Diana began to undress him. She pulled the grey shirt he wore from his pants, helped him take off his boots, then threw his pants on the floor with her clean clothes.

"No underwear?" She teased a smile on her face.

"Shut up," he spat, Hoot found if he looked at her pants he could concentrate. But then he had to look away from her breasts and that was painful. In more ways then one. Diana watched the inner struggle in his eyes and stepped back in the makeshift shower.

Only her feet and head showed.

For a moment Hoot thought about dinner, if he stayed he would only do one thing. The thought of dinner slid away when she threw her pants over the curtain.

Hoot met her eyes, "Underwear?"

A wicked smile came over her face.

Then she threw a simple pair of white cotton bikini cut _hanes_ at him.

Then Hoot followed her in the crude shower stall, nothing more then cloth. She hadn't yet turned the water on. But with one look he could tell she was cold. He quickly slid the curtain in place and lifted her off her feet. There wouldn't be enough room for the both of them.

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist, a shiver ran through her body when his hands held her securely off the ground. His fingers ground into her bum with the knowledge they both enjoyed the action.

"You've done this in a shower before?" She asked, knowing she was a tease. Knowing his concentration was elsewhere.

Hoot met her eyes, "What?"

Diana could see he was trying his best to concentrate on her and her body. So she decided to see how much she could torment the man, "You've brought other girls in the shower haven't you?"

"What?"

"Don't argue with me. Do think I am that easy?" Diana demanded, her face straight, it took all she had for that.

"What?"

"Don't get condescending with me, how dare you just assume I'll have sex with you in a tent."

For a moment Hoot thought she was serious, then he remembered he held her, naked, in his arms. That she had lured him in the shower. But unsure he replied, "I'm not condescizing you…no, your not easy…I love you."

"Well then prove it."

"You know, for that, I should just leave you here and go eat dinner." Hoot declared, but made no move.

Diana leaned over and nibbled on his ear, "Well then put me down and go eat."

"I can't move."

Diana then drew her tongue up his tender ear.

"Your not helping," he told her, with a quick prayer of thanks he lay her down on the shower floor. Diana smiled up and him and pulled him closer with her legs. She slid her hands down his neck and onto his bare shoulders.

Any thoughts of dinner were quickly forgotten.


	11. Wakeup

Hoot lay on his cot and listened to the sounds of night.

It was late, very late, so late it was bordering on morning.

He knew he should have been asleep but he couldn't get his mind to stop. Since he returned he lay on the cot and stared at the tent ceiling, wide awake.

Hoot heard when the tent flap opened, he watched Walker come in and walk Sanderson with a kick at the cot. Sanderson jerked awake and looked up at Walker with sleepy eyes, "Yeah?"

"Get your men ready to go out in the hour. The SEALS are going in the marsh after a drughouse, you boys are providing cover for them with the good Doctor."

Sanderson nodded knowing this was the only brief he'd get he asked, "The Doc?"

"Randy. He lacked the shooting skills to go in the marsh tonight. He lacks the training the nurse has, just don't loose him we can't afford to fly another Doctor in this month. And try not to shoot the nurse."

With a deep breath he asked, "The queen?"

"McKnight."

Sanderson ran a hand over his face and glanced at Hoot who looked asleep, he knew he wasn't. The man had been tossing and turning all damn night long.

"McKnight will brief you along with the SEALS, you know where."

Sanderson nodded, "Yes, Sir."

**Meanwhile......**

Diana slept like a rock through the night, until a hand covered her mouth.

Her green eyes flew open as someone whispered, "Hey White Trash, it's me."

The hand lifted from her mouth and she sat up, "Steve?"

"Uh-huh, get up, you get to crawl through the swamp with us."

Diana nodded and looked to the tent flap where a large man stood, he waved. She smiled and slid from the cot. Both men were SEALS. Both men had given a private tutorial on shooting that she had attended.

Steve looked over the sleeping tent and then followed Diana out. McKnight had given them strict orders concerning his daughter. One of the feild Medics had to go in with the SEALS. Diana had outscored Randy by a extreme amount and had seen more action then him. McKnight knew this and wanted her suited up like the rest of them, who knew what they would walk into in the drug shack.

Diana walked barefooted out into the early morning as Walker walked from the Delta tent. That was as far as his association with the men went, McKnight took care of the rest.

"What time is it," she asked, pulling her hair up in a bun. Then she found she had nothig to secure it and let it fall.

Steve didn't bother to look at his watch, "Almost 3."

Diana looked over at him, "Coffee?"

The middle aged bald man shook his head, "No. But I'll give you the biggest damn gun you've ever held."

Larry snickered ahead of her, Diana lifted a eyebrow, "Loaded?"

"What good is an unloaded gun?" Steve asked, glad it was Diana who had scored the highest. After eating dinner with the good doctor Randy he'd been ready to shoot the man. Diana could shoot, swear and eat like the best of them, and she wasn't bad to look at.

**Meanwhile.....**

"Wake up shithead," Labross spat as he flipped the cot Randy had been asleep in.

Behind him stood both Hoot and a fellow Delta.

While Hoot waited at the tent flap, Peter asked, "Why don't we get Diana? This shithead scored under Wandle, why don't we get Wandle?"

As Randy woke, quickly, Labross answered, "Wandle didn't pass the physical. Wake up shithead! I hope your in the mood to walk."

Hoot ignored the men and watched Diana being lead across the camp with the SEALS.

Randy sat up and looked at Lambross, "What is it?"

"Come on, bitch, arm yourself and lets go watch the SEALS." Lambross smiled, then added on a less cheerful note, "Make sure you put on some kevlar. We'll get our ass yelled at if you get shot."


	12. Plan

Hoot watched Steve rub black paint over Diana's face. Her hair pulled back in a braid from her forehead down, even her black ears were painted black. Her hands were covered with black gloves, her neck and chest had the black paint on it even the back of her neck.

Dressed from head to toe in green camo's. Black boots, she was both armed heavily and wore a pack on her back. Full of a traveling medic kit. If one of the SEALS was hurt there was nothing close enough to save them, just Diana. And Randy but he wouldn't be as far in as Diana.

Sanderson listened as McKnight pointed on a map where the SEALS would enter and go. McKnight pointed out there was no road in or out. It was a shack in the center of what would be the forest in the dry season, but it had two feet of water.

Sanderson looked to Hoot, who watched as Steve adjusted the heavy kevlar vest on Diana's chest.

While he knew Hoot heard every word from McKnight's mouth, he knew Hoot would be distracted. Sanderson looked to Diana who appeared calmer then Hoot. Only Hoot noticed her hands were clenched.

"Now Frances tells me he can get his men through these two miles of swamp in under a hour. That means you two need to bring your men in around them....this house **_should_** be empty. But the man who gave us the information is less then reliable, but he has never been wrong."

One of the SEALS asked, "How many men do **_you_** think are in there?"

McKnight smiled, "No less then five."

Steve looked to McKnight, "Guards? Dealers? Or innocent bystanders?"

"If it's armed shoot it.......Hoot, you did some recon on this place. Is it a lab or just a storage shack?"

Hoot looked to McKnight, "Packhouse."

McKnight looked from Hoot to Steve, "Shoot but don't miss. Remember what happened when Lambross opened fire in the meth lab?" A few men snickered and one SEAL glared at Lambross and quoted, "**_Oh don't worry man, there's nothing to worry about, it's a only little lab_**."

"Remember, you all come back. But if one of you get killed here you stay here, we're not supposed to be here. Make sure you _all_ come back." McKnight rolled up the map and looked over the forty men. Twenty SEALS and twenty Delta's, then Randy and his daughter. Danny walked around the men to his daughter while the men conferred.

Diana looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

She could see the worry in his eyes and knew she was the cause of it. Danny patted her head then took the ski mask from her vest. Just as he did when she was a child he pulled it over her head, though this time they were not on a ski slope in Austria.

"Nothing, becareful, stay with Steve, and shoot at anything that moves."

Diana rose on her toes and kissed his cheek, "I'll make sure it's not one of us first."

Danny looked at his daughter with more pride and adoration then he thought was possible. Pride could not even come close to what he thought of her. With a look at Steve he said, "I'll see you for breakfast." At that he walked to the jeep that waited and hopped in. Steve waited till Danny was out of sight down the makeshift road.

He turned to Diana and handed her night vision goggles, "Put these on and turn them on. Remember your guns have been silenced and are......customized. Stay behind me and watch out for snakes."

Lambross overheard Steve and looked to Hoot "Snakes?"

Diana nodded at Steve and asked, "Are we going now?" Steve put a hand on her shoulder and whistled ton Sanderson, who looked at the SEAL. "We're going now," Steve told the Delta, then added, "You Army boys can swim?"

Lambross looked back at Hoot, "Swim?"

Sanderson watched Steve flip his goggles on then he flipped him off, "Don't worry about us, you won't see us but we'll be there."

Steve looked to Diana who had turned her goggles on, "Don't shoot the Rangers."

"Deltas," someone corrected.

The SEALS disapeared as Lambross followed his Sergent into the forest, "Sanderson, was he serious about the snakes? Sanderson?"


	13. Staple Gun

McKnight watched the radio in his hand and waited in the jeep.

Beside him sat Luis, the same rank but a Naval Officer. A father as well, his son was stationed in Kuwait as they waited.

"What are you thinking?"

Danny watched the sun rise through the trees, "She was supposed to just stay at a hospital and be a nurse. Not crawl through the swamp with your boys."

Danny looked back to the radio then back at the sun rise.

"How long has it been since her mother died?"

"Twenty five years, since she was born."

"And she's dating Gibson?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"Has he spoken about marriage? How long have they been together?"

"About three years."

"Three years? What about that Dr.....Randy. I thought he was dead."

Mcknight made a face, "He survived."

"I heard about that, he was what our one man base in Nepal? I didn't even know we had a military base in Nepal."

Danny took a breath, "The one fucking missionary in that country and Randy finds the son of a bitch."

The radio beeped once as Luis smirked, he then took the radio, "Go on."

Hoot's accent came over the radio, "We've secured the house."

"How many dead?"

"Bout seven, two are in custody."

"About nine men," Danny muttered.

Luis nodded, "Any injuries?"

"No serious ones."

**Meanwhile......**

Diana rubbed Lambross's arm with alcohal before it could get infected. One of the dealers had slashed him with a dirty blade.

Diana examined the wound while the men gutted the storehouse.

"Will it get infected?" Lambross asked, Diana shook her head and picked up a gauze pad. It wasn't deep enough to require stitches. She took some tape from her bag and began to wrap it up.

"Don't undo it till you shower, I don't want it getting infected." Diana told him, the sounds of a angry man filled the small shack. She looked up as three of the Delta's drug the two remaining dealers in.

Hoot threw the violent on the rickety floor. Blood oozzed from his face from a knife wound. Hoot then looked to Diana, "He may need to get sewn up."

Diana nodded and finished with Lambross.

Hoot and two Delta's Diana couldn't name pulled the man onto his knees. The wound came from one of the SEALS. Blood poured out, it was deep, too deep. Diana went over to him as the Delta's pinned him down.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes. "Have you seen his eyes? They're wild.....he's high." Diana looked at his bounds wrists and saw they had needle marks. The man swore in spanish at her with passion.

Diana truely wished she didn't speak spanish.

She lifted the flap of his cheek up, the man lunged and tried to bite her! Hoot yanked his head back and Diana swore. More swears came from the man in spanish.

"His face needs to be closed, it'll get full of shit." One of the Delta's told Diana, she spat back, "I know!"

The man swore and then spat at Hoot!

Diana looked at the man then said, "Hold him down."

She reached into her pack and pulled out a medical staple gun. Used when stiches wouldn't do or in emergencies. She took the small plastic tool and turned to the men.

Hoot held the man's head while the two Delta's held him still. Diana held his mouth closed and promptly stapled the side of his face up. The man screamed and looked at her horrified.

In spanish she spat back, "When your sober I'll take the staples out and sew your face shut!"

Lambross curiously asked, "Won't that scar?"

Diana looked to him, "Would you like me to staple your arm?"


	14. Confrontation bout the staple gun

Randy came in the shack and looked at the two survivors.

Both were high but one had been knocked out, the other was bound and gagged and had staples in his face. Much less profane then earlier.

He looked over at Diana, "You stapled his face shut?"

Diana nodded as she finished putting her supplies away. The two Delta's in the room with her looked up at his tone. Randy didn't seem to notice them, "May I ask why? I know you hate all drunks but every man has rights."

Diana turned to him, still in the mask gear and everything, "Next time I come across a spitting swearing man, I'll call you and you can sew him up." She looked to the doorway, the smell of sulfer was heavy in the air.

The shack would be destroyed.

Randy looked at the now seemingly placid man, "He looks fine to me."

"Well, next you can come in for the raid? I wouldn't want you to miss out on the action, and you can see how _fine_ he is when he's flying high."

Randy took hold of her arm.

Diana stepped back, his simple touch was too much. She looked into his grey eyes, "Let go."

"Why? Are you going to hit me with the staple gun too?"

A surge of emotion ran through her at his words. Words that dripped of cockyness of a masculine superiority he never let her forget. She no longer feared him but she didn't want to be touched by him, ever. When she pulled her arm he tightened his grip.

She reacted and pulled her gun and he quickly stepped back.

It wasn't the first time she pulled a gun on him.

Randy looked to the two Delta's, both watched with great interest. The stockier of the two reminded Diana, "Don't forget they're rigging this place."

With a final look at Randy she holstered her gun, "Sew his face up if you want, I don't care, he's not my problem. I have bigger men to worry about then a little drug runner."

At her words Hoot stepped in the room. The thin wooden floor creaked under his weight, "Come on." He nodded to the Delta's to get the two men. With a look at Diana and Randy he noticed something between them, hatred. Her eyes were angrier then he'd ever seen them, and Randy looked ready to strangle her.

Diana glared as she walked past him over to Hoot. "Am I going back with Steve or you?"

"Me," Hoot answered, his gaze on Randy.

Randy seemed confused, "What about me?"

Diana bit off a response and walked into the shack.

Hoot kept his gaze on Randy but said nothing, "Make sure they make it back alive." Randy looked to the two men then told Hoot, "She stapled his cheek shut."

When Hoot didn't answer Randy looked up and saw the man was gone.


	15. Still mad about the staple gun

"She stapled his face closed?"

Randy nodded, he stood infront of Walker's desk in the tent/office.

Walker looked at the Doctor, fully aware of the man's relationship with Diana, whom was currently out with a few of the SEALS. "From what I heard the man was high and beligerant, he wouldn't hold still for her to sew him up. Besides, he calmed down and she sewed him up when he sobered up. What's the problem?"

Randy looked at Walker, "What next?"

Walker set his hands on his lap and leaned back in his metal chair, "What do you want me to do about it? Send Dante into the feild with you? I'd love to pair her up with Wandle in the camp, but she's too useful too qualified to remain here. After Wandle's heart attack he cannot go out in the feild. We're in South America not Chicago Randy, things are different here."

"She did the same thing in Jerusalem. She stapled a man's hand to his chest."

"I know, I was there, I ordered her to. We had no means to control the man in the ambulance. You know, Randy, you are really beginning to annoy me. You either work with her or Dante, you have rank as the Doctor, make a choice."

Randy pursed his lips, he looked up, knowing Walker was right. But then he added, "She pulled a gun on me."

Walker's eyebrows rose, "Is there going to be a problem between the two of you? I assumed you two could work together. After all, you have just finished surgeon school and have recently become engaged. She's traveled the world and is dating again, I assumed you two have moved on."

Randy nodded, "Yes. Never mind, I'll figure something out. Where's Dante?"

"Going through the two crates and giving out shots."

"Wandle?"

"Last I knew he was sewing the head of a Delta up."

"I want my own tent. That man also pointed a gun at me."

Walker chewed on his lip, then suggested, "Or, you could try not to piss people off."

"I didn't come to South America for this!" Randy spat.

"No you came for the money," Walker told him, his eyes on the tent flap behind him. It opened and Hoot walked in.

Without a word Hoot dropped a manila envelope on the desk.

Randy looked over the Delta who met his gaze. Hoot was the same height but comepletely different. His eyes were a warm brown as was his hair, compared to Randy's copper red. Even though they were the same height, Hoot was clearly nicer built, better shaped.

"This is empty," Walker told Hoot, who merely lifted his eyebrows.

It was this mornings mission report.

"I'll have Danny retype it right away," Hoot told Walker, with as much passion as he held for dolls. Walker swore and dropped the file. "Did anything momentious happen that I should know about?"

Hoot thought over the question, "Naw."

"The shack was destroyed?"

"What shack?"

"Were there any problems between the men?"

Hoot thought it over, "I ain't seen any problems."

"And the man Diana stapled together?"

Hoot made a face, "The stitches the good Doc had her put in tore during his interrogation. "

Walker sat up, "Tore?"

Hoot nodded, "Wandle stapled his face back up."

Randy took a deep breath.


	16. Taco Bell

"Well how was your first day?"

Diana looked at Wandle who lay in his cot, not asleep, but playing with his gun. She smiled at him, "I got to blow up a jeep."

Wandle gave her a thumbs up and turned his head when she began to change. She peeled her clothes off piece by piece. The jungle had plastered them to her body from the day. "Where's Dante?"

"Showers," Wandle answered.

When she came to her shirt and pants she began at her boots. "That'll be a shock. He considers the _Days Inn_ roughing it."

Wandle nodded, clearly amused, "The little shit asked where the nearest _Taco Bell_ was for lunch."

After she got one boot off she stood, then worked on the other one, "Did he find one?" Diana looked at her soaked socks. Soaked wet. Dirty and muddy. With a sigh she pulled them off one at a time and dropped them on the dirty floor.

The flap to the tent opened and Randy came in.

Wandle looked at the man, "Did you get your own tent? Need help moving your shit?"

Diana smiled and began to take her weapons off. She lined each gun along her cot, extra clips, her knife, and some other odds and ends.

"No I didn't. What is this I hear you now staple peoples faces shut. Do you realize his face will likely be scarred for life? You could have restitched it? Perhaps used surgical tape? Or even, um, hmmmm, asked the men stop beating him until he was taken care of?"

Wandle waved him off, "He has bigger problems then how badly his face will scar."

Secretly Diana agreed, but she kept her mouth closed. The last thing she needed was to fight with Randy. She then pulled the tie at the end of her braid and untangled her hair. She had washed all the paint off earlier.

"So speaks the mighty hunter!" Randy spat, angrily he stormed across the tent and behind his curtain. Wandle looked to Diana who shrugged, in the middle of a search for her hair brush. When it wasn't where she left it she went through Dante's bag and found it.

"Oh shut yer face, yer not exactly a crusader for human rights," Wandle spat back half under his breath.

Diana looked up from her task. The comment was directed at Randy. Wandle was one of the few men who had known why they broke up. It was Wandle who treated the bruises and broken wrist. It was Wandle who helped her move away when Randy left that weekend.

The curtain was pulled aside, Randy glared at Diana, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." She answered truthfully.

Wandle didn't move from where he lay, "Did ya think no one saw the bruises ya left? Who tha hell you think sold all your shit when she left? I tell you, that car was'a piece a shit."

"Wandle," Diana warned.

Wandle looked at her, "What? We're all adults. Can't we have a civilized conversation bout him? What ya say Randy? Wanna justify yourself? I've been waitin for years, wonderin how'a man can just smack round'a woman. Cannot even magine doin it to Diana, she far too pretty."

Randy pointed at Diana, "She hit back."

"Duh, how ya think she broke'er wrist? Ya really think she slammed it in'a door?"

"I think Di isn't as innocent as you think she is."

"I know she ain't," Wandle spat, "But she's a lady and your tha bitch."

**Meanwhile....**

Diana's scream was heard through the camp.

It was late so all the men were retiring or getting ready to settle down for the night.

Hoot had finished up in the mess tent when he heard her scream, never before had he heard Diana scream, never did he wish to hear it again. Both he and Sanderson got out of their seats and ran out of the tent and through the camp. Their card game forgotten.

They made it to the Medic's tent where a small crowd had gathered around the outside.

Both Delta's and SEALS watched Wandle pound into Randy.

When Diana found an opening she jumped between the two men, she put a hand on Wandle's chest and looked to Randy. It was as far as her peacemaking efforts went. In that moment Wandle stepped back, then Randy hit her.

He backhanded her across the face.

The force of the blow sent Diana into and cot, which she fell over and onto the floor. By that time Sanderson and Hoot had made their way through the crowd. Both men saw her jump between Wandle and Randy, both men watched Randy hit her.

Sanderson watched his friend get thrown to the ground by the blow. As much time as he spent around men and violence, he'd never even given thought to it. Never even considered hitting Diana or even given thought to how strong he was compared to her. Hoot as well, he'd seen it enough as a child. The moment she ended up on the floor he lost it.

Sanderson watched Hoot go after Randy and waited a moment before he jumped between the two men.


	17. Randy and Walker

A emotion deeper more primal then anger raced through Hoot.

In all his travels he'd seen women get smacked around, he'd seen women bruised and women in hospitals. Never had he even pictured Diana harmed. It was his job to protect her, she was his girlfriend, his lover, his. The fact it was Randy never entered his mind, just the fact this man dared to hit his woman. Dared lay a hand in anger on his woman.

Hoot's first blow took Randy off his feet and sent him to the floor.

Wandle took the oppertunity to go to Diana, to help her off the floor. Her faced already showed signs of a bruise. He looked up and saw Hoot, a angrier Hoot then ever before.

Randy rolled to his feet and hardly blocked Hoot's next blow. But it allowed Hoot to put his knee in Randy's chest, the sound of a cracked rib was music to the ears. He watched Randy rolled back on his bum and slowly gather his wits.

Randy looked to the small crowd, even spotted Sanderson among them, but realized the Delta wouldn't raise a hand to help him. None of the men would. He looked over Hoot and knew the man could fold him four ways, but he prayed the man was reasonable, "It was an accident."

The next minute he only knew pain and lay on the dirt floor.

Hoot looked over to Diana who was held closely by Wandle, just as McKnight and Walker pushed their way through the crowd. McKnight looked from Hoot to Diana to Randy and knew. Walker looked at the writhing Doctor at Hoot's feet, "Please tell me you didn't break his jaw."

McKnight looked over his ex-son-in-law and felt giddy. But replied, "No. A broken nose maybe a broken cheekbone at the most. A few broken ribs? He'll live." As Walker looked to Wandle, McKnight looked to Hoot and gave him a small nod of thanks. "Wandle, bring Randy to the hospital tent."

"You bring the son-ofa-bitch to the hospital, I ain't touchin tha pieca shit."

Sanderson stepped forward, "Um, Sir, Randy attacked Diana, Wandle and Hoot both lept to her defense, so it may be.....wise to keep the lot of them seperated."

Walker looked to Sanderson, "Are you head of this base?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up. All of you scat, there is nothing to look at. Gibson, Hypes, McKnight, and the Good Doctor get in my tent, _now_."

Sanderson met Hoot's eyes and pleaded with his friend to behave. But from the anger in them he knew it wouldn't happen.

**Later.....**

Randy was seated in a chair on one side of the tent. Bruised, battered and bloody. His nose was clearly broken and had pieces of dried blood Dante missed. He felt like shit which he knew was Dante's fault. For broken bones what did he need a shot for? While Dante was a mere nurse he was a brilliant Chemist, he looked at the elemental table and numbers the way he looked at shoes. Whatever he gave Randy wouldn't do any harm but make him sick. This he knew as a fact since Dante smiled and patted his ass after the shot.

Before Randy had respected the brilliant nurse. Dante could figure out meds and problems, he could mix any med perfectly and administer it, while it would take Randy a hour and a few phone calls then some talk with a fellow doc.

Not now, while Randy sat in the chair feeling as if the world were off balance. His broken bones felt a hundred times worse. He made a mental note to ask for a witchdoctor next time. It'd be safer.

Across the tent Diana sat in the other chair, Hoot stood beside her with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed on Randy. On her other side sat Wandle on a spare chair, the man had a smile since he watched Hoot beat Randy.

Walker stood between the two side, "Just so we all understand one another. Randy will be given a tent on the other side of the camp, if any of you are found within twenty feet of it you'll be shipped out, understand?"

Hoot nodded as did Diana, Wandle asked, "We're gettin in trouble for him?"

Walker pointed to Wandle, "Did you see what the Doctor looks like? I have almost fifty witnesses that were present when Gibson beat him."

Hoot said nothing, no denial or admission. Diana either, it was true, Randy was in far worse shape then her bruised cheek. Wandle took offense, "You gotta be shittin me. Those same witnesses saw him pop her in tha face. Are ya forgettin Diana? The sack'o'shit started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Do all three of you understand!"

Three heads nodded.

"Your dismissed, Gibson you better be in your tent. McKnight, Hypes, same for you."

Hoot held a hand for Diana and helped her up. Without a look at Randy he walked out. Wandle was less noble and gave Randy the evil eye as he left.

Randy watched them walk out then thanked Walker, "Thanks man." It hadn't been the first time Walker had bailed his friend out nor would it be the last. Walker looked at his friend angrily, "Are you stupid?"

Randy lifted his eyebrows and felt it throughout his body.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Randy. I don't give a fuck if she hits you first, we're not in the States anymore, I can't protect you here. You touch her again and I have you trade places with Wandle."

"Wandle! He didn't pass his physical!" Randy regretted it as the shot reacted.

"He has better aim."

Randy didn't seem impressed.

Walker tried to reason with his friend, "This base is full of specialist. These men either watched her grow up, know her from bases or training, or know her boyfriend. I will not face mutiny of this base because you can't control your temper. May I remind her father had you sent to Nepal? What would have happened if you didn't find that missionary? You'd be dead or a camel herders bitch."

Randy said nothing, he almost died in Nepal. He then returned to a gutted apartment, no car, and empty bank accounts. She'd been the only woman to screw him over when she left him, it still pissed him off.

"I'll decide what to do with you two tomorrow. Get out and get in bed. Stay away from her, the tent, Wandle, Dante, the men, and her boyfried and her father. Just do me a favor and don't talk to anyone. Your going to be the most popular man on the base tomorrow."

Randy stood and tried not to vomit, curiously he asked, "Boyfriend?"

"The man who kicked your ass. I told you one day it would happen, you need to listen!"

"Wandle?"

"No shithead, Wandle's married. The Delta, Gibson."

"Hoot?"

"Yeah, genius, you've managed to piss off the SEALS, Delta's and her friends in one night. You still have your _midas touch_."

It was then Randy realized how screwed he was, it showed on his suddenly pale face.


	18. Cot

"Wake up bitch."

Randy woke with a scream at the sharp pain in his thigh. He looked up in the dark tent to see six SEALS. Six very unhappy SEALS. Randy looked from one to the other and found they all wore masks.

They all wore sunglasses.

Gloves and camos.

"The little Delta boys tell us you smacked our little Diana around?"

Randy looked around for Wandle, then remembered he was alone in the tent.

"We wanna show you something in the jungle."

**Meanwhile.....**

Hoot lay in the cot with Diana in the medic's tent.

On Diana's left was Wandle, snoring loudly in his deep sleep. Then the curtain and behind the curtain was Dante. Also sleeping.

The jungle made the night humid almost unbearable. That was if you weren't used to the humidity. It didn't bother Hoot. Nor Diana, she slept peacefully curled up against his body.

It was completely innocent.

Hoot watched her sleep since she asked him to spend the night with her. It was for no more then her piece of mind. Hoot didn't care. Though he questioned the stability of the cot they lay on.

It had pulled up and cupped them closer together.

Her face was buried in his chest, her legs wrapped around his own, even her hands were up his shirt against his warm stomach. They were surprisingly cold.

Wandle snorted in his sleep and rolled on his stomach, the snoring continued.

Hoot looked back to Diana and whispered, "Darlin."

Nothing.

He slid his fingers through her hair. "Diana, darlin." He kissed the top of her head and moved in the cot. The sudden motion woke Diana. She groaned and curled up against him again. A smile grew on his face, she did it without being awake, on her own.

"Hey baby."

"Is it morning already?"

"No, Diana, I have a question for ya."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Hmmm?"

The bruise was evident upon her face. The sight of it angered Hoot to no end. It angered him in a way he'd never known before. Someone had dare hit his woman!

"That wasn't the first time he hit you?"

Diana shook her head, "That's why I left him."

"I'd never hurt you."

Diana smiled, "I know."

Before he knew it the words were out of his mouth, "I love you." Even when they were out they felt wonderful. As if they completed him. Having her know he loved her completed him.

Diana scooted up till she lay eye to eye with him, "You love me?"

Hoot nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Those four words made his heart soar, he kissed her lips softly. It was Diana who deepened the kiss. It was passionate while quiet, heavy while motionless. They remained still and side by side. Careful not to wake the tents other two inhabitents.

Hoot ran his fingers through her hair.

Touching it with gentle strokes, admiring the softness of it.

His other hand remained on her face, over the bruise. Both her hands lay folded against his chest.

**Meanwhile......**

Randy came to a stop in the middle of the jungle.

He turned and quickly kept his eyes on the SEALS behind him. Almost positive they would kill him and leave his body in the jungle. They had lead him atleast three miles in. It was dense as hell. A man could walk in circles and think himself lost.

"I wouldn't worry about us," Steve smirked, then pointed to the figure that walked from the foot trail behind Randy.

Only someone who knew where the foottrail was would be able to use it.

Randy turned and shone his flashlight at Danny McKnight.

His heart sank, "Shit."

The light showed Danny's smile, "Thank you, boys. I need just twenty minutes with Randy, then he's all yours."


	19. Memory

Sanderson looked up as Hoot walked in the Delta's tent.

With a quick look at his watch he reminded his friend, "It's seven o'clock in the morning."

Hoot waved one finger at him and headed to his cot. He'd just gotten word he and his men would go through the trails today. He had a hour to get his gear and everything together.

Sanderson then added, "You said you'd be right back."

"I'm back."

A few of the Delta's watched the coversation openly, a few continued what they were doing but listened anyway. Hoot looked over his men who were putting their gear together as well.

Sanderson walked through the tent to Hoot and took his arm, Hoot looked at his friend but said nothing.

"Is she a problem?"

Hoot shook his head, "She ain't tha problem."

"Bullshit."

Hoot took his arm from his friend's grip, "Don't worry bout me."

"Hoot, there's obviously a conflict of interest. Tell me now you'll behave yourself today."

For a moment Hoot was confused, until he asked, "Why? What don't I know?"

It then occured to Sanderson Hoot didn't know just yet. He stepped closer and hissed, "If you fuck him up, your ass will belong to Walker."

Hoot watched his friend walk off across the tent, even more confused. He then looked to Lambross who had watched the whole display openly, without shame.

"What the fuck don't I know?"

"Wellllllllllll, yo lil lady is gettin shipped out with tha SEALS today. And the good ole Doc was switched with tha good ole country boy, to make sure he keeps his hands to himself. So Wandle and Diana will be in the jungle, and you get to babysit Randy."

"Aw shit," Hoot swore.

"That's exactly McKnight said, though he added a few other verbs in there, and his faverite four letter word."

Hoot took a breath as Lambross added, "If my girlfriend were here I'd have a conflict of interest."

Hoot looked back to Lambross, "Your married."

"Don't remind me."

**Meanwhile.....**

_She walked from the hall in their small apartment, the phone bill in her hand, "Randy! Who the hell have you been calling? Who is this woman? Why are you calling her when I'm at work?"_

_Randy walked from their bedroom, his wheeled suitcase behind him, "Di I have a flight to catch. We'll talk about this when I get back."_

_Diana watched him walk down the hall to the living room._

_Her anger slowly building up, up and up and up._

_"No! I want to know now! Tell me!"_

_Randy walked to the coffee-table and picked up the plane tickets. "Di, I don't have the time for your shit now."_

_"My shit? How about I call this bitch and ask?"_

_In a flash he turned and hit her, Diana had seen his body move. She'd seen the shift of his weight, used to the blows and kicks he'd given her over their relationship. A expert on his body after the year together._

_She only recieved half the blow._

_"You call her and I break your fingers!"_

_Diana felt the anger rise from her heart, she made a fist and hit him back! It knocked him back over his suitcase! Onto the coffee-table which collapsed under his weight._

_Diana watched, her anger didn't allow her to fear._

_Randy threw the tickets aside and stood. He stormed to her and threw another hand at her face. Diana knocked it aside and screamed, "Asshole!"_

_Angrier, he drove his knee into her stomach._

_A scream came from Diana as she hunched over. Randy then grabbed her hair and shoved her to the floor. "Bitch!"_

_Curled in a ball on the floor Diana refused to cry. She stopped crying a long time ago, she wouldn't cry for him. Silent she lay at his feet. Randy kicked her again in the ribs, breaking a couple. Again, he broke another one. Again in the stomach._

_Diana curled up in a tighter ball and waited until he stopped, she lay in a ball and waited till the door slammed, it was then she woke up._

Sweat clung to her skin while her heart pounded, heavy breaths came from Diana. She looked up and saw Wandle's hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, girl?"

Diana shook her head, she ran a trembling hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Aight, well we got duty t'gether t'day."

Diana smiled and looked up at him, "Did I thank you for helping me go to Germany?"

A smirk crossed his face, "Yeah, but nevar with words."


	20. Bareknuckle Boxing

McKnight sat at his makeshift desk/cot/work table alone in his tent.

Two days had passed since he'd given Randy a royal beating worthy of epic cinema. Tonight he sat on his cot and listened to the radio. Tonight Diana was out with the SEALS. Randy had been reassigned to the medic tent by McKnight himself. When Walker confronted him about the under-the-table paper work, McKnight resorted to a tested and tried solution.

Blackmail.

While Randy wasn't in Nepal he was lowest on the Medic food chain. And on the base, most the men found it shameful to beat women, while eighty percent of them preferred Diana to Randy, the rest wisely kept their mouthes shut.

The sudden blast of jungle night air drew his attention.

McKnight looked up to see Hoot slide in the tent. A radio on his hip as well, at the sight of McKnight's he cut his own off.

The humid night was apparent on the Delta. On his persperation sheened skin, his damp hair and stained clothes. He rubbed his two day beard. At the sight of the stubble McKnight replied, "You need to shave."

Hoot muttered an answer then said, "I've sumthin to ask you."

McKnight lifted his eyebrows in response. It was the moment he feared most as a father, "Whats that?"

Hoot licked his lips then chewed on his lower lip. "What do I need ta do ta earn your blessin?"

The radio almost feel from his hands. "You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

McKnight rubbed his forehead in agony, "What are you doing when this shit is over?"

"Well, Diana wants ta see London. She ain't been before, I was thinkin of takin a few weeks outa my three monthes and see tha sights with'er"

"London. She's never been to London before, we've flown in and out of London before."

"She tol me."

McKnight looked over the man that stood before him and found he approved of this man. He honestly respected Hoot, but still the was sleeping with his baby. The little girl he taught to ride a bike, taught to swim, swear, shoot and dance.

"Do you love her?"

Hoot nodded, "I can't live without'er. I love'er more'in anythang in this world."

Inwardly McKnight swore to himself. "Allright, _Norm_, you have to do one thing for me."

"Anythang."

**About twenty minutes later...**

Diana walked into her father's tent to see it destroyed. She looked around and wondered what had happened. Quickly she walked out and grabbed the first person she saw, Eric.

The young man looked at her, "Hey?"

"Where's my father?"

Eric looked to the tent then replied, "Ah you just got back. He's in the Medic tent."

Fear clenched her stomach. _'Oh my God he had a heartattack!'_ Diana thought, the fear always on her mind came up front.

**Meanwhile...**

"And what have we learned from this?" Dante asked the two men who sat side by side on the cot. Both men looked battered. Their knuckles bloody, Hoot's bottom lip was swollen, Danny clearly had a black eye and bloody nose.

Hoot pointed to McKnight, "He hits like a girl."

"You wanna marry my daughter? You better start kissing my ass."

Dante put his hand to his lips, "That's so romantic! When my husband proposes to me I want him to fight my father, that's dedication."

Hoot considered the remark, "Isn't your father in Bellvue?"

Dante nodded, "So who won?"

Hoot raised his arm. Danny spat back, "I let you win." He then hit Hoot's shoulder, hard. A wince came across Hoot's face as the tender area was hit without mercy.

"Aw fuck, damn! Danny you...damn!"

"Part of the intiation into my family," Danny explained, just as Diana stormed in the tent with a medical chart in her hand. Hoot sat up and tried his best not to favor his shoulder too much. She thrust the chart at the two men, "What would possess you two to bare-knuckle box?"

Both men remained silent.

Diana looked over the chart Dante had written, his writing much nicer then her own. "We are in the middle of the fucking jungle! Have you two _nothing_ better to do with your time! Why don't you two go box with the drug lords? There where I spent my evening, and for your information, Hoot, it is possible to drive a jeep up a deep stream."

"That's wonderful darlin."

Diana walked to her father and looked over his eye, then checked his nose. Satisfied with him she looked at Hoot's lip. From sheer frustration she belted Hoot's sore shoulder with the clipboard, "You should have known better then to let him bait you!"

Danny stuck his tongue out at Hoot, who tried his best not to keel over on the cot. Diana turned to her father and ranted at him as well, "This is no longer funny, dad. You cannot beat my boyfriends for sport!"

Danny pointed, "He started it."

In disbelief she put her hand on her hip, "Oh? Just like my high school prom date asked to be strip searched? Like my college boyfriend asked to be used for target practice?"

"They were blanks," Danny argued.

Diana pointed at him, "_He didn't know that_, he called the cops on you. If you weren't buddies with half the department your ass would have been in trouble!"

Hoot watched, amused at the scolding Diana gave her father.

As she ranted Sanderson stepped in the Medic Tent, he had just heard about the match between McKnight and Hoot. Out of pure annoyance he walked to his friend and belted him in the arm.


	21. Jerry Springer in the Jungle

Diana stormed into the Delta tent.

A few men were in their cots, a few were under the cots, one hung from the top of the tent somehow. All eyes turned to Diana at her entrance. She pointed to the flap, "Every one get out," as Hoot stood from the floor she pointed to him, "Except you. Sit down."

Lambross stopped, Sanderson grabbed hold of the Delta.

"Come on! This is gonna be good! I don't get to watch Jerry Springer, let me watch this!"

"Now, Pete," Sanderson growled, pulling the Greek Delta behind him.

Hoot took a seat on the closest cot, Fowlers.

Diana watched as each Delta walked out, the last tied the flap closed behind him.

"Darlin, I can explain everythang."

The silence that followed while she walked over to Hoot frightened him. "Darlin, look I wasn gonna hurt your father. He's a wonderful man. He should be sainted."

She came to a stop before him, "And **_you_** won the fight from what I hear."

Hoot held a hand with two fingers up, "It was this close. It coulda went either way."

A lie, Diana had heard Hoot won by a much larger margin.

Her next comment took him completely by surprise, "Take your clothes off."

"Huh?"

**A little while later...**

Diana straddled the cot while Hoot pulled his pants on. The bruise on his shoulder a dark shade of blue.

"Ok, thats it, no more till we get home." Diana told Hoot just as she pulled her shirt on. THen she pulled her hair out from under it. Her bra had vanished sometime in the past half hour.

"Right. Damn, woman we gotta be more careful."

Diana looked up at him, "That's twice without anything. Why the hell didn't you bring any condoms?"

Hoot tried his best but couldn't work his zipper with her so close. Just the sight of her afterward drove him nuts. As did the sight of her before and after. And when they weren't even considering the action.

"Well I didn't know you were comin, here. I figured I'd be on my own for the entire time. I don't usually pack protection of that kind at times like this. Who tha hell am I gonna have sex with?"

Diana reached over and swatted his hands away, she zipped up his pants with ease and rolled her eyes. "Your remarkable." She then patted his firm stomach and that patch of fuzz that disappeared into his pants before she stood up.

After a quick inspection of the bruise, Diana lay a kiss on the tender skin. "Thank you."

Hoot looked to her with a confused look. A moment earlier she'd been complaining he didn't have any protection.

Diana read his face and slid her hands around his bare waist. She lay another kiss on the bruised skin. "Thank you for being faithful when we're apart."

A grin grew across his face and he kissed her. Almost chastly at first, "I love you darlin." He found just one kiss was not enough. Then he found he couldn't kiss her without touching her, and then he found a kiss was not enough. He sat down on the cot and traced his hands over her hips, up onto her waist. With every intention of pushing her away, but instead he pulled her onto his lap.

**A little bit later...**

"Hoot I'm serious, this has to stop."

"Well, darlin who was on top and who was on bottom?"

A blush spread across her face, the sharp remark forgotten at the sudden memory. She pointed at him and found herself at a loss for words.

Hoot slid his fingers across her chin, "Well then we should do that more often." In a gesture of loving disobdiance Diana nipped at his fingers. Hoot found it strangly arousing and took his hand from her lips, then replaced it with his lips.

At first she kissed him back.

Then she pushed him back, "Hoot! I am serious, where is my bra?" She stood in no more then green camo pants and a green camo jacket, open until she found her bra or shirt.

Hoot landed back on the cot and looked around the floor, "Found your socks."

"That was a twenty dollar bra!"

Hoot smirked and shot back, "Come here, I'll tell you where it is."

Diana shook her head, "Your tryin to get me pregnant."

Hoot shook his head, then looked as a hand pushed against the tent. Diana followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, "We're dressed Lambross!" She then looked back to Hoot who had a gun.

Surprise was apparent on her face. He motioned for her to get down just as the flap was cut open. Diana ducked down behind a cot and button her jacket. She found her bra and a gun, she picked the gun.

Just as gunfire errupted from outside.


	22. Friendly Fire

"Sir we have to leave! Now!"

McKnight looked around his tent for the radio, in one hand a handgun in the other box of bullets, the important things. He then looked to Sanderson, "Where is my daughter?"

A look of confusion came over the Delta's face, "In the dining hall with Hoot."

Outside more gunfire erupted in the previously peaceful night. McKnight ran to his radio but the Delta grabbed the ranking officer by the arm, then he drug him to the tent's flap, "Sir we'll find her but you need to get in a bird!"

McKnight ignored the Delta and scanned the suddenly hectic camp for his daughter. He knew better then to scream her name.

Sanderson drug McKnight through the stamped of men. Some ran from the gunfire toward the choppers they would leave in within the hour, while others ran toward the gunfire.

Lambross ran past them toward the gunfire, Sanderson grabbed his arm, "Where's Hoot?"

The Greek looked at Sanderson and laughed, "Where the hell do you think he is?"

A swear came from Sanderson as Lambross ran for the gunfight. McKnight pulled from the Delta and followed the other Delta toward his daughter. If she were with Hoot there was one place he would be.

Sanderson swore again then ran after McKnight, "Lambross wait!"

Meanwhile…..

Diana crawled along the floor on her stomach, half whispering as she swore. The Delta's outside had begun to fire in the tent at the men, they didn't know she and Hoot were inside the tent. To make things better the drug lords were firing back.

A gunfight was going on above their heads.

Every time Diana would lift her head a hair to see above Hoot would shove it down.

The two of them weren't supposed to be in the tent.

"I swear to God Hoot if I get hit by friendly fire someone will die."

"Aight, darlin, jus stay down. Keep your head……" A bullet hit the cot above. A scream came from her, before her scream ended Hoot lay on top of her pinning her to the tent floor.

His weight pinned her to the floor. Diana wasn't able to do more then lift her head, while she didn't like being shot at, she really didn't like being laid on while being shot at. But she bit her tongue, literally.

Hoot listened to the gunfire, felt the tense of her body, and even smelled the gunpowder. He didn't dare lift his head to see how many men were in the tent with them, enough men to keep shooting.

None of that bothered him, angered him possibly, and frustrated him, yes. Hoot fought every instinct that told him to creep along the cots and take each one out. But he had someone to worry about other then himself.

Hoot turned his head and saw a rifle under a cot at his side, at first look he wondered who had brought that since they had certain rules for weapons, then he recognized the minor adjustments he had made for Sanderson the night before. A plan formulated in his mind.

Meanwhile……

Wandle and five Deltas's had fired into the tent through the cloth. While he couldn't quite see the men inside who fired at them. Not allowing them in or around the tent.

Sanderson, Lambross and McKnight dropped down behind the jeep the men used as cover. Sanderson

grabbed his fellow Delta's arm and spoke in his ear, "Where the hell is Hoot?"

The Delta shrugged and offered him a grenade to throw in the tent.

The sound of a high-powered assault rifle filled the night. Three consecutive shots that sounded like explosions, so loud each man jumped. Lambross swore first, "Fuck Hoot's in the tent….Damn Sanderson I told you he'd be in the middle of it."

McKnight stared at the tent where bullets had come from moment's earlier….nothing but silence followed. The men watched as Hoot and Diana slid from inside the tent, all the men paled at the realization that their fellow man had been in the fire zone.

Wandle swore, "I'm going to fucking kill her myself and where the hell did he get that gun?"

Sanderson took a closer look at the gun Hoot held as he led Diana toward the choppers. "I don't know….the drug dealers?"

"Your a shitty liar," One of the Delta's accused.


	23. A Short The End

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Dante screamed from beside Diana while Hoot hooked her in the bird. The man was already hooked in a ready for takeoff out of the jungle.

Both pilots in the bird were making their last quick checks for sudden nights take off. Hoot finished the belt then gave it a hard yank. He looked around the chopper and saw it was full of Delta's, Seals, and Dante. He looked outside the chopper and saw McKnight motioning for him.

He hit the pilot and yelled, "Give me a minute!"

The pilot nodded and looked back at the controls.

Hoot patted Diana's thigh and jumped from the chopper. Diana watched as Hoot ran over to McKnight, beside her Dante screamed, "Screw Him! Lets go!"

Danny put his hand on Hoot's shoulder and spoke in his ear so he wouldn't have to yell. "I'm gonna be stuck on base in the states for a while. I'll send you her mothers wedding band, you can have it melted down or take the diamonds out of you want."

Hoot looked at Danny in complete surprise, he had just been given the blessing a father gives. He nodded and said thank you but it was lost over the choppers that were taking off. But Danny had read his lips and seen the man's face. He gave his future son-in-law a push toward the chopper.

Danny watched the choppers take off one by one, he'd be on the last with Walker as soon as the camp was burnt to the ground.


End file.
